Crazy For You
by HunnyBunny9523
Summary: Flaky and Flippy have been together for a long time, yet never had a 'special' moment together. Right when Flippy flips out again Fliqpy reveals of how much she wants Flippy. Will he give her what she wants or let her do it with Flippy. Warning: contains sexual content. Main Pairing: Flaky x Flippy


_**Hello I'm HunnyBunny9523**_

 _ **And this my own Happy Tree Friends fanfic**_

 _ **And also I wanted to do my first lemon on this**_

 _ **I hope you like it**_

 _ **HTF belongs to original owner**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Rate and Review~**_

* * *

 _ **Crazy For you**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Flaky's POV~**_

It happened again. Flippy, my boyfriend of three years, flipped out again and he's killing all of our friends. I hid in a closet as he stabbed Cuddles, though I don't blame him and neither do our friends. Our town has curse where people come back to life if they get killed, so they'll be fine but Flippy has PTSD, which happens when something reminds him of the war and his crazy twin Fliqpy comes out and kills us all. He has killed me before many times but I never get mad at him, I love him so much. I then hear his footsteps near me.

"Flaky come out, come out wherever you are~", Fliqpy taunted me as kept walking around.

"Just be a good girl and come out", he says it more venomously. I had to try and bring back my Flippy back from that lunatic. I then came out of the closet and faced, and he turned around smiled at me showing his sharp teeth.

"Oh, there you are Flaky. I was just looking for you", he said as he held is army knife in his hand. I tried to be brave, but my legs were shaking.

"F-F-Flippy, please its me-AAAHHH", I was about to talk to him, but he gripped my red hair and threw me to the ground. I already had tears in my eyes as he got on top of me and pinned me to the floor.

"Think you're going to bring him back just like that. Well guess what you little brat, he's gone", he looks at me with those yellowish green eyes I despise. I don't hate Flippy, I'll never hate my Flippy. I hate Fliqpy, I always hated Fliqpy. Killing our friends and me. Even behind those eyes, Flippy is watching him kill us and me and when he does turn back to normal, all of our friends including me always forgive him. I comfort him as he always cries to me for what he does. He'll even say I don't deserve him, but I'll always love him.

"You know what, everyday when he's with you, I always see you guys hugging, cuddling, and even kissing it makes me want to throw up. But I never see you guys sleeping together. But I never see you guys have sex, what a shame. How about I make your dreams come true", He moves his hand to my inner thigh and he begins to rub it. I begin to squirm in his grip, but he puts his large hand on my neck.

"Come on, I've seen the way you look at Flippy. You want him to take away your virginity so why not."

He keeps rubbing my thighs, as my face began to fluster, but what he said was true, but one part he said was wrong. I wanted to lose my virginity to Flippy, not Fliqpy.

"You're right."

"What?"

"You're right I want to lose my virginity, but I want to lose it with Flippy not you."

I was surprised that I said it, even in front of him. He then looked at me with a dangerous glare, but what happened next surprised me. His eyes began to turn green and his teeth were no longer sharp. I smiled seeing that is was now Flippy, my Flippy. He then saw me under him and his eyes widened, he even looked around the room.

"Oh no, Flaky", he brought me up to my feet and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back as he began to sob in my shoulder.

"Flippy its ok, don't cry."

"Flaky I'm so sorry, I can't believe he was about to hurt you like that."

"Hey Flippy, its ok. He didn't kill me alright and besides our friends will come back."

I then kissed his cheek and smiled at him which made him smile back. We then decided to go home knowing our friends will be back tomorrow.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY~**_

 _ **Flippy's POV~**_

I woke the next morning with Flaky cuddling next to me. I was afraid I might flip out so I moved away from her a little, but she moved closer to me. I love Flaky, I do but I'm afraid that Fliqpy will hurt her. I kissed her head gently and she stirred in her sleep. Her eyes then began to flutter open and she looked up at me. I gave her a smile and she returned it. Though something has been bothering me, what she said to Fliqpy at the party, was it true? She then noticed my expression.

"Are you okay Flippy?"

"Yeah um...Flaky I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

We both sat up from the bed with my head down and Flaky looking at me curiously.

"I heard what you said to Fliqpy at the party, you know."

"Oh."

"And I was curious. Were you really Serious about what you said."

"Yes I was. I love you Flippy I do, you're always there for me when I need you the most, but I was afraid to tell you."

"Flaky I love you too, but I was waiting cause I wanted you to be ready. So if you are let me know ok."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. She got up and went downstairs to make breakfast. ( **A/N: ' _this'_** means Fliqpy, _'this'_ means Flippy)

 _ **"So she does want it. Man what a little whore."**_ , Fliqpy began to laugh manically in my head and I got mad when he called her that.

 _"Listen you sick bastard, you will not hurt MY Flaky do you hear me."_

 ** _"Go ahead say what you want, but I'll bet you won't touch her because of me."_**

 _"You shut up. I'm going to unless she want s me to. I won't force her into it ."_

 ** _"Of course you won't, bet you won't even f*ck her if you wanted to."_**

 _"That's not true."_

 ** _"Then do it. Do her."_**

I didn't know what came over me, I started to walk towards the kitchen where Flaky was cooking breakfast. Her back was to me as she was mixing some pancake batter. I suddenly went behind and put my arms around her waist. She was startled, but soon relaxed when she saw it was me.

"Oh Flippy its you. Did you need something?", she asked me with a smile. Her smile, the one that made my heart melt for her. Even from when I met her she always made my heart melt. I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed my lips onto hers and I my other hand started rubbing her thighs. Her face became redder than her own hair. I then took to the floor with my lips still on hers. My other hand slid from her thighs all the way towards her breast and I gently squeezed them. She gasped which made me stick my tongue in her mouth. My tongue battled against hers , but mine dominated hers. I then broke the kiss for air.

"F-F-Flippy, w-what are you d-doing?"

I looked at Flaky I then saw fear in her eyes. I then realized what I was doing. I couldn't do this to her, she's to sweet and innocent. Flaky means everything to me and I can't do this to her.

 _ **"Ha, now she's afraid of you. Nice move Romeo."**_

I clenched my eyes shut and held my head in my hands, hoping for him to shut up. But somehow he's right, the look on her face showed me that was scared of me. I fell to my knees and began to cry.

 _ **Flaky's POV~**_

I saw Flippy crying on his knees, like he did something bad. But when he started to touch me it felt wonderful. I always loved Flippy touching me, as long as it wasn't Fliqpy. I then walked up to him and hugged him from behind, at first he flinched but when he saw me he turned and hugged me. I began to comfort him as he started apologizing to me.

"I'm sorry Flaky, I didn't know what came over me. Fliqpy was telling that we wouldn't do it because he knows you're afraid of me. Oh god what is wrong with me.", he told me with his voice a bit cracked and tears streaming down his eyes. That Fliqpy, he's nothing but a monster. He makes Flippy's life hell by killing us. Just for that I pinned him to the floor and he was shocked at my actions.

"Fliqpy if you're in their somewhere, listen. You may have caused trouble for Flippy by killing us all and making his life a living nightmare, but get this straight I'm not letting you take my virginity.", I then hugged Flippy tightly.

"Please let me lose to Flippy.", I whispered and I then felt Flippy wrap his arms around me and sobbed. He then suddenly pushed me back as he held his head with his eyes clenched. When he opened them, they looked shocked.

"What happened Flippy?"

"He said that I'm all yours now."

At first I was shocked yet happy that Fliqpy agreed to let me have Flippy. I then pounced on him and kissed him as were still on the floor and he kissed back. It was a good thing I didn't turn on the stove yet, but that didn't matter now. All that matters is that Flippy will be my first. Flippy then took control as he took me to the floor with him on top of me as our lips were still connected. I then felt heat starting to warm up my body along with a tingling sensation form in my lower region. I wrapped my legs around Flippy's waist so he can have more access. I felt Flippy's hands at my thigh as he began to softly rub them making me slightly moan which gave him an opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth.

My tongue began to wrestle his, but his overpowered mine. I didn't know what came over me, but I began to grind my lower regions towards his manhood which was already hard. I then blushed feeling rub me as I kept moaning. Flippy then broke the kiss as we panted for air. He then began to remove his shirt giving me a full view of his muscle's. I blushed as I stared at them, he saw me looking and he gave me a smirk that always made me flutter. I then felt his hands go in my shirt. He was looking at me asking for permission, so I lifted my arms as he took it off and once it was off my bare chest was now in full view of him. I then covered them in shame, I was a c cup. But Giggles' and Petunia's were d cups. I was partly ashamed thinking they weren't big enough for him, but I felt him move my arms away from my chest.

"Hey Flaky, its alright you're beautiful just the way you are", he told me.

I blushed at his words. I moved them away and nodded to him. he lowered his head and took one of my nipples in his mouth. He began to suck them like a baby making me moan and squirm under. He felt move and he began to suck harder which made moan more. I wrapped my arms around his making him keep going. The pleasure felt so good that I didn't notice his hand going to my soaked panties. I felt his fingers rub me making me jolt in his touch. He began to rub me faster and faster. He removed his mouth my chest and he kissed me again. I was moaning uncontrollably in his mouth as his hand slipped in my panties and he inserted his finger making move around inside me. He inserted another finger inside making my mind go blank as it hit my g-spot inside me. I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed him off me making him shocked, but I went to his manhood which was now hard. I began to rub it making in groan in pleasure. I did something to make him feel good, I began to lick his member through his pants making even more hard than it is.

"Flaky, are sure you want to do this? We can stop if you want", he asked me, but I nodded.

"Please Flippy, I've been wanting to do this with you for a long", I replied to him.

I then unzipped his pants and took out his member. My eyes widened of how big it was, but I didn't want to stop. I began to lick the tip which made his head roll back. I kept licking it making groan in pleasure. I then began to put my mouth around it, though it was big I wanted to continue with him. I bobbed my head back and forth slowly going half way on his member, but I knew he was enjoying it because I can hear him moaning. I somehow went faster and deeper, even though I tried not to gag. I then felt both of his hands go on my head making go deeper and faster. I wrapped my tongue around him and gave him more pleasure.

"F-F-Flaky, I'm going to-", he was interrupted by him groaning as he blasted his cum into my mouth. It was salty but it tasted so good. I swallowed some of it and the rest was on my face. Flippy then pinned me to the ground and he looked at my panties which had a wet spot on them. He took out his tongue and licked my womanhood through my panties. I moaned softly at the new pleasure he was giving me, and I wanted him more. He kept licking my womanhood softly as if he was teasing me. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Flippy please, faster", I begged him. He removed his face and looked at with smirk on his handsome face.

"Beg", he said to me with his deep voice.

"Please suck me harder and faster, make a feel good", I begged him again and he chuckled. He then moved my panties to the side and he shoved tongue deep inside of me. He moved it around wildly making squirm and moan out loudly. I placed my hands on his head making him go deeper than he already was. He licked a certain spot inside of me that made me go crazy. I was near my limit and I tried to hold it in, but with Flippy eating me out I couldn't take it. Right when he wiggled it inside I blasted all my juices on him. He was licking it off my legs and his face. He then kissed me again with my juices and his semen on our faces. He finally took off my panties which gave him a full view of my womanhood. I blushed madly as he kept looking at me. He then took his manhood and aligned it at my entrance.

"Flaky are you sure you want to do this?", he asked me if he was scared to hurt me. I then kissed his lips and smiled.

"If its you Flippyy, yes", I told him and he smiled. He then began to push it in and I felt it stretch my insides. I moaned as he kept pushing in. When it was fully inside me I moaned really loud and I felt blood due to him being my first.

"Flaky there's blood", he said in panic. He then clenched his eyes in pain. I then closed my eyes waiting for you know who.

"What", a voice said that wasn't Fliqpy. I opened my eyes and still saw Flippy.

"Fliqpy didn't show up this time", I said which confused me.

"Fliqpy said 'like I said before, I'm all yours'", Flippy said happily. I smiled and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I kissed deeply hoping he would continue.

'if you want me to stop let me know", he said

He began to thrust slowly so he won't hurt me. I hurt a little, but he was so big I moaned loudly. tears began to fall out of my eyes, but Flippy kissed them away. The went away and I could feel pleasure building inside of me wanting more.

"Flippy, harder please", I begged him and he nodded. He slammed all the way into me making me moan in pleasure. I threw my head from the amount of pleasure he's giving me. my mind then went blank when his member hit a special spot in me, making me arch my back.

"Flippy, right there", he kept hitting it making me moan loud. I kept seeing stars as his member was still hitting my special spot. My belly then began to tighten him realizing I was close.

"Flippy I'm cumming", I moaned to him.

"Me too Flaky, do you want it inside our out"

"Please inside me, I want your baby", with that Flaky gripped her hips and shot his juices inside her. Flaky moaned out as she felt how warm it was. Once they were done they held each other they panted.

"Flaky I came inside, you'll get pregnant", Flippy said in worrisome.

" I know, but if its your baby, then everything is alright", she said with a calm smile. Flippy smiled back at her, but then they both realized something.

"THE STOVE!", they yelled out, as they saw the stove on fire. Once they finally put out the fire, they got dressed in their normal clothes.

"How about we go out to eat?", Flaky suggested.

"Sounds wonderful", then they both left the house, with Flaky holding onto Flippy's arm as they were happy they had their special moment together, without that psychotic Fliqpy.

* * *

 _ **Well this is my first lemon**_

 _ **Sorry if its not good**_

 _ **Let me know what you think**_

 _ **Rate and Review please?**_


End file.
